The Last of Lucrecia
by DarkDude
Summary: A short and sad fic about the Yuffie x Vincent x Red XIII love triangle I like...But, before you jump to any conclusions, read it, and review it. It's short, so you might as well, and I spent lots of time on this one.


Uh oh...decided to try out some HTML...But I DONT THINK ITS WORKING!  I CANT UPLOAD AN HTML FILE!!! IM GONNA KILL SOMEONE!  AGH!  Now I bet you're ALL gonna get confused...I used a bit o' html...basically argh...I DUNNO.  

Authors Note:  A rather serious fic I decided to do, a whole new perspective of Vincent, Yuffie and Red XIII love triangle I always love to do.  Ah, just read it.  Don't forget to review, cause if you don't, um...No more stories!  Oh yeah, I worked really long and hard on this paper.  I got a few 'professional' friends to help me edit them; Thanks, you know who you guys are.  Um, yeah, please review this again, and I really really hope you enjoy my 'masterpiece'...Even I'm satisfied with this piece...But I'll still accept flames...After all constructive criticism appreciated.  

Dedicated to my late grandmother.

Disclaimer:  I dun own Square, Vincent, Red XIII, Cloud, Lucrecia or Yuffie, or any other characters mentioned in this story.

_Nanaki, you and more are more alike than you think._

* * * *

            Vincent opened his precious locket.  It was made of glistening gold; bright rubies, sapphires and emeralds were encrusted around the surface.  He fingered the chain, the gold shimmering off of the light outside.  However, that was not why it was so precious, he would risk life and limb for this locket.  Opening the locket, Vincent looked at the sweet, kind face inside, captured by the black and white photograph.  He closed it quickly, and placed it carefully in his bag.  Weeping, although he could not cry Vincent uttered a single word.

            "Lucrecia..."   
  


* * * *

            Yuffie was unsure of what to do.  She looked at the caped Vincent, her heart aching.  He was so cool, so calm.  Extremely powerful, yet so gentle.  He was perfect, the perfect man.  Yuffie made up her mind quickly.  _I'm a ninja.  I'm not afraid of anything.  S_he walked over to the ex-Turk.

            "Hey Vincent...I got something to tell you."

* * * *

Vincent closed his heavy eyes and sighed.  He waved his gloved hand, motioning Yuffie away.  He wanted to be alone with his melancholy thoughts.   She tried to talk, but he looked up angrily, and pushed her away.  He saw the tears in her young eyes as she ran off, but it was nothing.  It was only puppy love, she would get over it soon enough.  _Try thirty-three years of anguish for your love kid.  Then maybe you'll know what true sorrow is._

* * * *

            Yuffie trudged along the path, scuffing up red dust angrily.  She cursed Vincent, and swore revenge.  Nobody ever hurts Yuffie.  Nobody, especially not a Turk.  She looked at his materia and a plan came to her mind.  Revenge is sweet, especially to a ninja.  _Vincent, you'll see what you did wrong.  But when you realize it, it will be too late._

* * * * 

            Red XIII stared at Yuffie, who ran away from Vincent.  Something was up, he could tell.  He knew what happens when people cross Yuffie; they end up buying new materia.  Nanaki stretched and watched Yuffie, never blinking.  _You're going too far Yuffie.  Vincent is going to fight back.  And then you'll be hurt even more. _

* * * *

            Yuffie waited until the dark of night.  She knew what to do; she'd done it a million times before.  She crept out of her tent and made her way to Vincent's.  Sneaking inside she saw his useful materia and grabbed whatever she could, including his powerful revolver.  But, something else caught her eye; it was half hidden in his bag.  It was a gold locket, studded with precious stones.  Yuffie grinned sadistically and took it too.  _Goodbye Vinny.  I wont be seeing you again.  This is what you get you filthy bastard._  And then she escaped in the night into the dark forest beside them.

* * * *

            Red XIII didn't sleep that night.  He lie down and became vigilant.  He watched Yuffie enter Vincent's tent, and he watched her exit it snickering.  Then he decided to follow her.  Red lie there, and waited for a few minutes.  Taking his own materia, he walked into the forest.  _Yuffie, you're so naive.  You think your independent, but you're not.  But don't worry, I got your back. _ He followed her trail.

* * * *

            Vincent woke up.  He blinked in the bright sunlight, and then reached for his revolver.  It wasn't there.  Frantically, he searched his mysterious bag, looking for Lucrecia's locket.  It was gone.  Angrily he stormed out of the tent.  Sure enough, Yuffie was gone.  Nanaki too, now that was a surprise.  _Some girls cry when they're rejected.  Others become depressed and melancholy.  You have to steal._  He bid Cloud and the others goodbye, gathered his things, double checked his ammo on his other revolver, and rushed into the woods.  He already knew where she was going.

* * * *

            Yuffie had been making good speed.  A half a day out and she was almost at the next village.  There, she would sell the materia, maybe eat a nice dinner, buy some new clothes and swindle the next pair of suckers.  She snickered to herself.  _Thanks Vinny.  This materia is gonna help me out more then it can for you. _

* * * *

            Red XIII had been tracking her easily.  She was too careless, trampling undergrowth, breaking branches, and whistling loudly.  Did she want Vincent to find her?  He wondered why he was following her.  _I'm being a friend.  I'm watching her back.  I'm saving her life. _

* * * *

            Vincent quickly ran through the woods.  He took a few quick shortcuts through the forest to reach her destination quicker.  He probably had already passed her.  He wondered why he got so angry_.  Its because she's being immature.  It's because she got angry, but acted rash.  _He thought some more.  _No...Its because...she relentlessly stole the last of Lucrecia that I have..._

* * * *

            Yuffie stopped in a clearing.  She thought she heard footstep behind her.  Turning her body, a red figure moved quickly out of sight.  She shook it from her head; it had to be an illusion.  She turned back around, and screamed in surprise.  Standing there was an enraged Vincent, the likes of which she had never seen.

* * * *

            Red XIII noticed Vincent running ahead of him.  Neither the ex-Turk nor the ninja knew much about stealth.  But Vincent did know speed.  He watched as Vincent quickly ran in front of Yuffie's path, waiting for the ambush.  Absentmindedly, he snapped a branch, and quickly hid behind a tree.  _Did she notice?  Either way, troubles brewing._  Then he heard a sudden scream.

* * * * 

            Vincent was still furious.  He was the type to hold grudges, no matter how long it was.  He could never forgive Hojo for killing Lucrecia, and he thought he could never forgive Yuffie for taking what was left of his love away from him.  He ran up ahead of her path, and waited silently in ambush.  She turned around, apparently for no reason.  This was his chance.  He walked up slowly to her, and as she turned around, she screamed.  With her mouth still open, he pointed his revolver into her mouth.  

* * * *

            Yuffie cold feel the cold steel pressing at the back of her throat.  She was genuinely afraid.  The ex-Turk's eyes were burning with a fury that she never knew he could have.  His eyes began to glow red, and slowly, he spoke.

            "Give me back the locket."  Now she became angry.  This was his own damn fault, this would have never happened if it were for him.  She just wanted to talk, but he had to be a jackass.  Angrily, she told him her reply.

* * * *

            Red XIII groaned.  This was what he had expected, although he would have never guessed Vincent would become so mad.  He was going to kill her, and Red had to stop it.  He asked for a locket, and Yuffie's reply was clear, even though there was a gun pointed down her throat.

            "No!"  _Shit... _

* * * *

            Vincent was getting annoyed.  He took a deep breath and repeated himself.

            "Give me the locket now."

            "No."  He could see that she did not take him very seriously.  But, that was Lucrecia.  He would die if he lost her again.  And he b would /b kill to get her back again. He asked one more time, only to be rejected.  But, he had no time for childish games such as these.  His thumb pulled back the matchlock, and the click resounded throughout the forest.  His finger tightened, and his eyes burned like a fire.  

* * * *

            Yuffie finally realized that he was serious.  Tears began to stream down her face as she whimpered sadly.  But, she would not give the locket up.  _It was his own damn fault, and if he kills me, then that's gonna be his damn fault too.  I...I'm too sad to live anyways.  At least this will end it quick.   _She felt like being brave, but she couldn't.  The tears kept coming down her face and she quickly gasped for air, despite the barrel down her throat.  She did not want to die.  But she would.

* * * *

            Red had waited long enough.  He trotted out of the underbrush, still unnoticed, and took a deep breath.  _Why am I doing this again? I'm being a friend.  I'm watching her back.  I'm saving her life_.  His eyes stared at Vincent, as the ex-Turk grabbed Yuffie by her short hair and held her up in the air, the gun still pointed in her mouth.  That was long enough.

            "Vincent."  

* * * *

            Vincent was extraordinarily furious.  He could not believe she was being such an imbecile.  She would die, just because he rejected her.  He angrily lifted her in the air by her short, brown hair, and was about to pull the trigger.  

            "Vincent."  That voice shattered everything.  In surprise, he dropped Yuffie to the ground, and she crawled away quickly.  He turned to face the man that had ruined his plans.  It was Nanaki.

            "Nanaki!  What...what are you doing here?"  He asked, surprised, but angry.

            "I'm saving a life.  Think, Vincent Valentine...This is enough.  She will give you the locket.  Please, calm down."

            "No I won't!" Yuffie cried, determined to be heard.

            "Yes. You will."  Red replied, firmly.  

* * * *

            Yuffie looked down sadly.  She finally realized how she was acting.  As if she was now a different person, she stood up shakily and held out the locket.  But, a fire in her was still burning.  No matter how _she _had acted, she would not forgive Vincent for threatening her like that.  She spat at him, and threw the locket towards the forest as hard as she could.   _Vincent, I thought I loved you.  But now, I realize its just puppy love.  Ha, you thought I was too young...but you've made me more independent than I could ever hope...Now I shall take my life into my own hands._  She watched satisfied as Vincent ran into the forest, desperately searching for the locket.  She stared at Red, and shrank away quickly as he glared at her.  _Why does he have to be so mad too?_

* * * *

            Vincent had searched for four days, neglecting food and water.  He desperately searched throughout the whole forest, never finding a single thing.  If he had missed it now, something or someone must have taken it away, he looked about the area one more time, and then cried out loud.  He had lost his love again, and his heart felt as if it was ripped in half.  He began to weep, losing control of body and mind, and laid on the forest floor crying in a half-crazed state.  

* * * *

            Yuffie saw him.  She had gone back to the forest, for Vincent had been missing for four days.  Sadly, she finally realized why he had acted that way.  That was his love, and she was utterly ashamed of herself to do such an ugly thing.  Sadly, she shook her head and went into the clearing of the forest.

* * * *

            Vincent had finally regained his composure, and walked back to the campsite.  Everyone acted cheerful and happy towards him, but he could easily see through their disguises.  They all pitied him.  _I don't need pity.  The only thing I need is...Lucrecia. _

* * * * 

            Red XIII became worried.  Right before Vincent arrived, Yuffie had gone missing.  Three days later, into the present, she was still not found.  He could not shake the thought that something terrible had happened.  He knew if she was fine, and regained some sense, she would probably be in the forest clearing, thinking.  He began to walk in the forest to search for her.  _Yuffie...I'm your friend.  But...I wish...we could be more then friends.  I've been so lonely.  Maybe now, you might feel better.  Yuffie...I love you._  He trotted away from the campsite and abruptly stopped.

            "Nanaki."  Red turned around slowly and stared at Vincent.

            "Yes?"  

            "You're searching for Yuffie.  I'm going with you."  

            "Fine."  

            Red walked through the forest, remembering his exact trail.  He looked quietly at Vincent.  _Why are you going with me?  Do you wish to apologize?  Or are you going to reprimand her more?_  He trotted into the clearing.  She was sitting in the middle, her short brown hair fluttering in the wind.  He walked up to her.  _Why is she sitting so still?  _He nudged her slightly.  She did not move back, and her body felt cold.  He realized suddenly what this meant.  He backed away, tears glistening in his eyes, and shouted.

            "YUFFIE!"

* * * *

            Vincent had already known what happened as soon as he saw her.  The ex-Turk looked directly at her eyes.  They were glassy and dull, and he looked to the side as Red was having a conniption.  Vincent could not do anything.  His heart felt heavy, but he couldn't change the past.  He saw something glistening in the sunlight.  He ran to her body, and took something from her hand.  It was Lucrecia's locket.  A note fell out, and Red picked it up and began to read it aloud.  Vincent wanted to go away, to wish everything was fine, but he could not, so he stood there, listening to Yuffie's will while his feet were rooted to the ground.

* * * *

            "I'm writing this as this is going to be the last thing of me you're going to hear.  Vincent, I apologize deeply and I am going to atone for my wrong.  I hope that you have no hard feelings against me, as I wish to be forgiven.  I found your locket a few days after I had thrown it into the forest.  In my hands it rests, and I wish for you to take it.  Again, please forgive me for what I have done.  That is one of my last wishes.  Nanaki, I want to thank you for being the best friend I've ever had.  You saved my life, but I'm sorry, I guess I have made our friendship useless.  But, please don't be sad.  You're my friend, and I shall always love you.  I wish, Red, that you'll always love me in return.  To Cloud..."  Red could not read anymore.  He looked down, then at Vincent.

            "We...we're going to take the body home.  And give her a proper burial."  

* * * *

             _Nanaki, you and me are more alike then you think.  _Vincent completed his thought.  _We both are alone in this world, and we both lost someone we love dearly.  But, I have found at least some love, be it in a locket or in a person, and I treasure it dearly.  And I know, Nanaki, you shall find true love too.  So, do not have a heavy heart, do not be depressed.  For, no one is ever truly alone, and I know you will find that special someone. _

THE END 

          Authors note:  Yeah, I know some of you might be crying, some of you might be cursing, whatever you're doing right now, right a review to this surprising (and hopefully good) story.  If, if if I get enough reviews (a lot) and people really really really like this story, I guess I might add another chapter or make a new and optional ending or whatever.  It all depends on this response.


End file.
